


Alone Together

by TsubaruKimimori



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-06
Updated: 2013-09-06
Packaged: 2017-12-25 18:55:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/956521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsubaruKimimori/pseuds/TsubaruKimimori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-on hiatus-Same Soul,different living conidtions. Following the events of X/1999 and the Final Day, The seals/angels find themselves back alive again. Some of remember the events of X,some dont. Was their destiny really predetermined or do they have all have a second shot at being happy?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Subaru

Chapter 1-Subaru

" _You truly are kind Subaru-kun, and I…you..."_

Emerald green eyes shot open.

"Are you okay Subaru? You don't oversleep often."

 _'What the? Didn't I die on the final day? And Kamui, what are you doing here with me?'_ Subaru got out of his bed and scrambled to a mirror and with a horror saw his eyes; both of them were emerald green again. ' _No no no no...What is going on?!'_

"Kamui! Subaru! Time for breakfast!" Subaru forced himself to look at Kamui who puzzled at him.

"Well come on, Mom's waiting."

 _'Mom?! What was going on?!'_ His legs carried him down the stairs.

"You two boys are impossible, always coming down at the last minute."

"Mother, why are you continuing to pretend the human charade?"

"Because Kamui-kun, if the people of this village knew we were vampires, we wouldn't live to see another day."

 _'VAMPIRE?! HE WAS A VAMPIRE!? A being cursed to age slowly so basically immortal?!'_ Subaru's mind was racing. "Um, may I be excused?" His voice sounded like it had in the past life, when he was sixteen.

"Certainly honey, just be back soon, you know your brother worries about you, the overprotective twin he is."

_'So I'm cursed to be a twin no matter where I exist, but what on earth is going on here?'_

_"If you take this eye, you'll inherit the powers of the Sakurazukamori."_

Subaru shook his head, those memories were too painful. How did he end up here? He remembered wishing as he saw the end draw near. He wished for a second chance. By second chance, the fates thought making him a vampire with Kamui as a twin would suffice.

As he walked, he looked at his outfit. People of this world thought he was a human wearing this getup? Really? Subaru thought it was ridiculous and part of him wanted a cigarette, badly. Why was his twin Kamui? Where was Hokuto? Is it because she had nothing to do with the final day whereas Kamui and he did?

Subconsciously he found himself in front of a large Sakura tree.

_'I guess even in a reincarnated body, I will forever be drawn to these. No surprise all things considering.'_

In his past life he was in love with the Sakurazukamori, he himself became the Sakurazukamori. ' _Except now I'm in this strange world with my memories of my past life and I have nothing of his anymore…'_

His grandmother had told him once of there existing many worlds, had somehow making that wish drawn his dying soul to another version of himself? If he were here, did that mean his fellow Dragons of Heaven were as well? Kamui was that was for certain, but what of the Dragons of Earth? He leaned against the tree and tried to establish a mind link with it. Nothing. ' _It's no use; I'm a vampire here, not the Sakurazukamori.'_

"Mind telling me what you're doing here?"

Subaru whipped around and was staring into a pair of  _very_  familiar amber eyes. No glasses, no sunglasses, both eyes intact. Clad in all black as usual, minus a few dashes of white on the collar and sleeves. None of the rest mattered, the fact that this person was in front of him again, alive, that's all that mattered.

"Seishirou-san?"

A moment's hesitation, then a hand touching the bridge of his nose, like what one does when experiencing a painful headache. After another moment or so he spoke, the voice quieter than before. "Subaru-kun?"


	2. Seishirou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seems as much as Subaru remembers,so does Seishirou. He remembers being an only child and he remembers being an onmyouji,does he remember his final words to Subaru as well?

Chapter 2-Seishirou

"OI! NII-SAN! OUT OF THE TREE! DID YOU FALL ASLEEP UP THERE?"

Seishirou opened his amber eyes (nearly falling out of the tree in the process) and the first thing he noticed was he could see out of his right eye. That much he remembered from his past life. Another he remembered was he was an only child. So why the hell was someone calling him Nii-san? Looking down he saw who was calling him.

Memories flashed through his head. The leader of the Dragons Of Earth, the one who had dared to poke out….his eye. Wait, whose eye?

_"You're truly kind, Subaru-kun..."_

This was the guy that had dared hurt his Subaru, SOMEONE WHO WAS MARKED AS HIS. He leapt down out of the tree and reached for an ofuda, only to realize he had none. What the hell?

"You alright Nii-san?"

Screw the magic, he'd poke this guy's eyes out. What the hell was his name again?

"Seishirou! Fuuma! The time for you two to fight hasn't come yet, get inside, and Seishirou you have a job dear, let's go."

_Now things are bizarre, what the hell is_ she _doing here?! I killed her when I was fifteen._  Upon going inside he got a look at himself in the mirror. Two amber eyes, and he seemed…smaller? Looking annoyed at his hair, he realized it was the same stupid hair cut he had when he was eighteen.  _For the love of Sakura, what the hell is going on here?_  A large hand rested on his shoulder.

"Go exorcise some demons, 'kay Nii-san?"

"Please don't touch me, if you value your life that is."

His mother told him where the "job" was and her and his little brother bid him farewell. What the hell was the Sakurazukamori doing fighting demons? He had also noted that his clothes were that similar to a priest. Fighting the demons he realized he still had his magic, in a sense. He had a sword, this amused him. He did notice he was missing his cigarettes. Apparently they didn't exist in this world. He sighed, leaning against the Sakura tree in the park. He remembered reading in his family library about other worlds. He was just about to leave when he saw someone touch his Tree.

"Seishirou-san?" Memories came flooding through his brain, fast enough to cause discomfort. Two twins, a clinic, a bet, the final day, Rainbow bridge…

"Subaru-kun?" Upon speaking the boy's name, he felt himself being pulled into an embrace.

"I FOUND YOU AGAIN! AND!" He felt the boy's hand collide with his face. "THAT'S FOR LEAVING ME TO BECOME THE NEW SAKURAZUKAMORI, YOU STUBBORN MAN! I FORGAVE YOU! I NEVER STOPPED LOVING YOU! So if what you said that day before you died in my arms was true...WHY?!"

He strained his brain to remember. "Because Subaru-kun, I can't forgive anyone that hurts you, including myself. But what's past is past right?"

"You're still so stubborn! You never chan-MMPH!"

He was cut off by a pair of lips colliding with his. Emerald eyes widened as the pleasure overtook his body. He had yearned for this for so long and feared he'd never experience this. The same could be said for Seishirou, who caressed Subaru's face lightly as they kissed. Both of them could hear their heart beats pounding in their heads. Finally they broke apart and were left staring at each other.

"Subaru-kun…I…"

"Go on say it, and please, call me Subaru?"

"Very well, aishiteru Subaru..." Subaru nuzzled into the man's chest. "Oh and Subaru?"

"Hmm?"

"Drop the honorific with me too."

"Okay, Seishirou." Nothing mattered anymore, they had found each other and they were finally together at last.

 


End file.
